


Come Back To Me

by RecklessSerenade67



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Angst, Break Up, F/F, Love Confessions, i miss you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-08 20:42:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15251664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RecklessSerenade67/pseuds/RecklessSerenade67
Summary: Charity and Vanessa have split, Charity returns from a break in Spain but can they reconnect? Two parter.





	1. Chapter 1

Charity wasn't looking forward to returning home, she hadn't been looking forward to coming back from the moment she took off in the first place. It had been three weeks, three weeks that had passed far too quickly for her liking and now she was back, the plane eventually coming to a halt on the runway. As soon as the blonde walked into the arrivals hall of the airport, collected her luggage and ordered a taxi, the overwhelming feeling of dread hit her like a ton of bricks. From sparkling Spanish sunshine to dreary Yorkshire rain in just a matter of hours, it wasn't exactly an appealing change but the weather wasn't the reason Charity would have stayed put if she could. 

 

Seeing the kids lifted her mood though. In the last twenty one days, she had really missed Debs and her grandkids and by all accounts, the three of them had missed her too. After an hour, she dropped Moses off at Ross' for the evening and reluctantly took Noah up to home farm so he could spend a bit of time catching up with Joe. She still hated him going there, still hated that Joe was a part of his life as well as Debbie's but she could just about accept it for her kids sake. If they were happy then that was all that mattered but she'd be sure to lay down the law to spoilt little rich kid when she had the chance.

 

Arriving back at the pub, she was relieved that the back room was empty and quiet. Reaching for a glass, she generously poured some white wine and plonked herself into the sofa, full of intentions that meant not moving for a few hours unless it was absolutely necessary. Only a couple of minutes had went by before Charity's peace and quiet was shattered, Marlon bounding into the room in search of Chas' phone.

 

"Hey, I didn't know you were back today," he stopped. "How was the holiday?"

 

It wasn't a holiday. Everyone sort of knew that but he asked anyway.

 

"Good. The kids enjoyed it," she answered with a weakened smile. "Noah is already planning our next trip apparently,"

 

"Great, that's great. Erm listen, it's probably best you stay through here tonight," he stuttered, almost nervously, shifting his gaze anywhere so he didn't need to directly meet the blonde's questioning look. Sighing heavily, he continued. "Vanessa's through there,"

 

Charity's heart skipped, her stomach dropping. She chewed her bottom lip and nodded simply, saying nothing else as Marlon found what he was looking for and made his excuses to get back to the bar. She sat in the same spot for the best part of half an hour, knocking back the alcohol at a quicker rate than she previously intended and basically tormented herself. Knowing Vanessa was just in the next room was mixing up all these emotions, she barely had a moment to separate each one. For the last three weeks, Vanessa had never left her mind no matter how much she tried and Charity both hated and loved it at the same time.

 

Placing the half empty wine glass on the table, the blonde pulled herself to her feet and eventually wandered through to the bar, almost colliding with her cousin who had turned with a box of crisps in her arms. Charity apologised but her eyes were elsewhere, already scanning the whole pub in search for the flash of blonde hair and then she saw her. It was almost like someone had reached out and punched her in the gut, her breath was snatched away from her.

 

"Hey," Chas spoke softly, placing down the box of snacks, lightly touching her cousin's forearm. It was clear her gaze was fixated on the smaller blonde sat across in the far corner of the pub and the fact Vanessa wasn't alone certainly wasn't helping. "What are you doing through here? It's not that busy and it's still your night off,"

 

"Who's that with Vanessa?" She interrupted, nodding across towards the two woman who were sat deep in conversation. There was a time, not so long ago when the sight of Charity behind the bar would have encouraged Vanessa over right away but she hadn't looked over once and why would she? Charity doubted the other woman would have even known she was back from her break.

 

"Dunno,"

 

"She been in long?"

 

"About an hour maybe," Chas answered, glancing back at her cousin, the pain in her eyes was brutally noticeable and she felt her own heart ache for her. She'd never seen her like this before, Charity always dusted herself down and got on with things but this was different. It was clear she was hurting. "Charity?"

 

"Chas, I'm fine. I'm a big girl, I'm sure I can manage," moving around the bar, she perched herself on a stool. "I'll have a large white wine,"

 

"The same wine you were necking through the back?" 

 

"Yes. The very same,"

 

If sitting at the end of the bar, knocking back wine whilst eyeballing Vanessa qualified as managing then Charity was doing just fine. Chas attempted to keep her cousin's mind and watchful glare off the local vet but all she managed was a brief few seconds here and there. Swirling the last mouthful of wine around in the bottom of her glass, Charity knocked it back in one mouthful, almost choking when she realised Vanessa was stood on her feet and moving towards her. She wasn't quite preparing herself for that.

 

"Hi," she greeted softly, quiet, picking up a beer mat awkwardly just so her hands were busy fiddling with something.

 

"Hey," her voice was barely audible, the ache in her heart almost unbearable. A part of her wanted to bolt straight through the back and hide but another part of her wanted to stay exactly where she was. It had only been a little over three weeks and already Vanessa was with someone new, she wasn't expecting that and she certainly wasn't expecting it to be thrown in her face the minute she arrived back from Spain.

 

"I didn't know you were home today,"

 

"Only a few hours ago,"

 

"How was the holiday?"

 

"It wasn't a holiday," she struck back matter of factly. They both knew what it was. Time apart, time away so they didn't have to see one another and force pathetic small talk like this. Charity hated small talk, she always had done and she hated it even more with Vanessa. They were better than this.

 

"Tan looks good," the vet complemented after a few seconds, managing to squeeze in another drinks order as Rebecca approached.

 

"Yeah," Charity chewed the inside of her cheek, stopping herself from making a flirty comment about how it wasn't quite an all over tan and how she'd like to show Vanessa later. A few months ago, the words would have been out there by now and they would no doubt be half way upstairs, removing clothes as they went. "The weather was really good, much better than here that's for sure,"

 

"Did Moses have a good time?"

 

"He loved it, so did Noah. How's Johnny?"

 

"Good," she nodded, unsure of whether or not to follow it up with what had entered her mind. Vanessa knew she probably should have turned on her heel with the drinks and made her way back to the table she vacated but she stood still, her feet fixed to the floor. "He's been asking about you.... And Moses,"

 

"Yeah? Bring him over here tomorrow if you want,"

 

"I'm... I'm not sure,"

 

"Moses misses him. I miss him too,"

 

"Won't you have work?"

 

"I'm sure I can get Rebecca to cover a few hours so I can spend a bit of time catching up with Johnnybobs,"

 

"Still sticking with that, huh?" Vanessa giggled, that infectious little giggle that still warms Charity all the way through. 

 

"It's cute, he likes it,"

 

Accepting drinks from Rebecca, she exchanged money and collecting her change, turning back to Charity afterwards.

 

"What time tomorrow?"

 

"Two o clock?"

 

"Ok, I'll bring him over," smiling, she lifted both drinks and turned on her heel, hearing Charity's voice again just after she took the first step.

 

"That your new girlfriend then? Seems nice,"

 

"Charity, she's not my girlfriend," she sighed, turning again.

 

"Doesn't matter to me anyway, does it?"

 

"No. No, I guess it doesn't. Tracy set us up,"

 

"That was nice of her,"

 

"She just wants me to be happy," the blonde shrugged, feeling increasingly uncomfortable. Truth be told, she wasn't for these drinks tonight at all but Tracy twisted her arm and Sam was beautiful. "I better get back,"

 

"Ness?" Charity's heart was thumping, Vanessa paused again and turned, their gazes locking. It was like time had frozen and everything stood still. "I've really missed you,"

 

"Charity," she sighed, taking a steady breath. "I'll see you tomorrow, two o'clock,"

 

It was around forty five minutes later when the sound of the pub door swinging open brought Vanessa out of her thoughts, lifting her gaze towards the entrance. She had text a quick message to Rhona, hoping for some company but received no reply and was sort of hoping her best friend was just popping into the pub anyway but there was no such luck. Tracy appeared, a wide grin on her face as she eagerly rushed over and plonked herself down.

 

"Hey Sis," she enthused, rubbing her hands together before it dawned on her that Vanessa was no longer sitting in the company she left her in earlier. "Where's Sam?"

 

"She left about twenty minutes ago,"

 

"What?"

 

"We just weren't hitting it off,"

 

"She really liked you,"

 

"Yeah well," the blonde shrugged, swirling the remaining alcohol around in the bottom of her pint glass before she knocked it back in one go. There was no denying Sam was beautiful, clever and it was clear she had taken an immediate shine to Vanessa but it just felt wrong and she wasn't the type to string someone along so she was honest and that honestly led her to sitting alone in the pub before her Sister appeared.

 

"This has nothing to do with a certain someone coming back from Spain, does it?" Tracy eyed her Sister suspiciously, glancing towards the bar to where Charity hastily averted her eyes elsewhere. It couldn't have been anymore obvious. "Oh Ness, please tell me you aren't going to let her back in,"

 

"Please just leave it,"

 

"What's the matter with you? Sam is nice and she was totally into you,"

 

"I just didn't feel it. It's not even been a month since I split with Charity, I'm not ready to jump into something new. I thought you of all people would have understood,"

 

"I do," she sighed, reaching for Vanessa's hand. "I'm sorry, I just thought I was doing a good thing. I want to see you happy again, I don't like seeing you sad,"

 

"I know and I appreciate it, I really do,"

 

"Have you spoke to her?" She questioned, Vanessa nodding her answer. "And?"

 

"Pretty clear she's just spent the last three weeks in Spain trying to mend her broken heart, her broken heart that's down to me,"

 

"You made a decision that was for the best V,"

 

"Then why does it still hurt so bad?" She asked, blinking back tears. Clasping her fingers around her sister's hand, she squeezed. "I miss her Tracy, even though I've told myself not to. Life would be so much easier if I didn't feel the way I do but I love her. I still love her so much that it physically hurts,"

 

"I should get you home,"

 

"No, I'm fine," she wiped at her cheek. "I'll be fine, honestly. You go,"

 

"And leave you here to get bladdered?"

 

"I'm not going to get bladdered, I promise,"

 

"I still don't think I should leave you here,"

 

"I need to talk to her," she confessed, looking towards the blonde who was pushing herself up from the bar, disappearing through the back. She could feel her sister's look of disapproval glaring straight at her. "Trace go home, pick out a film and make some popcorn. I'll be over in ten minutes,"

 

Almost reluctantly, Tracy accepted her sister's request and left, mumbling something about how it was about time that she had the pick of the movie as Vanessa had chosen the last two or three. She didn't argue. 

 

Moving from the table, Vanessa moved across the floor of the pub, heading straight through the back without permission. She used to be able to, used to be able to walk straight through like she owned the place but given how things had changed, she probably should have asked first on this occasion.

 

Taking an intake of breath, Vanessa opened the door, poking her head inside and was greeted with Charity's gaze as she lifted her head from the table. The taller tired blonde was as surprised as anyone to see Vanessa stood before her.

 

"Can we talk?"

 

"I wasn't aware we had anything else to talk about," 

 

"Please Charity," she pleaded, sounding desperate. "Just five minutes then I'll go,"

 

"What about your date?" Charity countered, a tone of bitterness lacing her voice. The thought of Vanessa with that woman was eating away at her, the thought of Vanessa with anyone other than her was killing her. "I'm sure she wouldn't be too happy to know you've snuck off back here to speak to your ex,"

 

"She's gone," Vanessa revealed, moving slowly further into the room. "I asked her to leave, it wasn't going to work out,"

 

"Made that decision quick, didn't you?" She sniped, barely able to hide the relief from her face.

 

"Not really. I knew from the beginning,"

 

"Right. Drink?" Charity offered after a minute, waving the whiskey bottle in the air before she reached over and grabbed another glass, pouring a more than generous measure. "May as well, for old times sake,"

 

"Won't say no to a free tipple,"

 

"You never could,"

 

"No I couldn't, could I?"

 

Vanessa moved closer, accepting the glass, grateful when the taste of alcohol burned the back of her throat on the way down. Charity barely flinched as she knocked back hers and the corners of the smaller blonde's mouth turned upwards into a smile. Neither of them spoke for several minutes, both woman sipping at their drinks, Vanessa perching herself on the end of the sofa, almost not allowing herself to get comfortable. Charity had barely looked at her, not properly anyway.

 

"So, what did you want to talk abou,"

 

"I missed you," she interrupted, her words quiet, not once lifting her intense glare from the whisky that swirled in her glass. She had no right to miss her, not really. After all, she was the reason they had ended their relationship in the first place.

 

"Ness," Charity shook her head.

 

"I've missed you saying that too,"

 

"Don't do this," she pleaded, suddenly feeling her exhaustion all over. "I can't go through everything again Vanessa just for you to bail on us,"

 

"I thought I was doing what was best,"

 

"Best for who?"

 

"Both of us but I realised I made a mistake. A monumental one and I've regretted it ever since,"

 

"You're drunk,"

 

"I'm not. I know what I'm saying,"

 

"Until tomorrow morning,"

 

"No,"

 

"I gave you every little part of me you know, good and bad," she paused, her bottom lip trembling before she managed to control it and continue. "I've never done that with anyone before but that you knew. Believe it or not Vanessa, I have a heart and I can't give it back to you for you to stamp all over it again,"

 

"I know it won't be easy for me, I wouldn't want you to make it easy after everything,"

 

"The last three weeks have been awful, really crap and you think I'd be used to all the heartache by now but do you know something?" She asked, the smaller blonde shaking her head in response. "I would go through the last three weeks again, if it meant going back to that night in the cellar. Our first kiss, the first time we slept together, the first time I woke up in your bed with you doing your mad stalker impression, watching me sleep,"

 

"Oi," she laughed, tears stinging her own eyes. Feeling a little braver than before, Vanessa moved from the edge of the sofa and properly sat down next to Charity.

 

"The arguments, the nights I cried myself to sleep when I knew I was losing you,"

 

"Charity,"

 

"I'd go ahead and I'd do it all again, no hesitation,"

 

"So give me a chance," she pleaded, grasping Charity's hand in her own without a second thought. The taller blonde didn't move, didn't snatch herself back into her own space and Vanessa's voice softened. "Let me take you out to dinner tomorrow, let me start afresh,"

 

"Vanessa, I don,"

 

"Charity, I love you," the vet's throaty whisper struggled and she swallowed hard in an attempt to help the next words leave her lips a little better. She felt her hand being squeezed and dropped her eyes for a second, Charity wasn't for letting go. "I thought this was best for both of us, I thought you could deal with me walking out, I thought you'd be fine eventua,"

 

"You don't even know do you?" Narrowing her eyes, she raised her free hand, using her thumb to catch the stray tear that was slowly making its way down Vanessa's cheek and the simple contact brought an audible sob from her lips.

 

"Know what?"

 

"How much I'm crazily in love with you, Ness. I went all the way to Spain just to try and forget about you, didn't bloody work though did it?" Chuckling, she continued with her thumb, running back and forth along the other woman's cheek. "I thought about you every day. I meant what I said through in the bar, when I said I'd missed you and I don't want to anymore,"

 

Vanessa's phone bleeping from her pocket broke them apart, Charity taking her hand back.

 

"Sorry," Vanessa apologised, fishing into her coat pocket whilst cursing out loud. Tracy really did have the worst timing. "It's just Tracy. I said I'd be ten minutes and told her to grab the popcorn and pick a film,"

 

"You best not keep her waiting any longer then. You know how she gets when you keep her from getting her Di Caprio fix,"

 

"But I,"

 

"It's okay," Charity insisted, attempting to hide her disappointment. Now Vanessa was here, back in this room with her, Charity really didn't want her to go anywhere. "Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow afternoon when you drop Johnny off,"

 

"Of course,"

 

"And then maybe...you can let me know about tomorrow night's dinner plans,"

 

"Wh... What?"

 

"Dinner, tomorrow night," she repeated, the corners of Vanessa's mouth curling upwards into a smile as the words left the other woman's lips. "That's if your offer is still on the table,"


	2. Chapter 2

Vanessa had practically raided out her whole wardrobe, trying on various different outfits before she finally settle on one, the one she had originally opted for hours ago before her mind went back and forth. She had worn the simply designed, low cut dark coloured dress before and loved it but that was then and the blonde couldn't help but think things were different this time. Things were different this time.

 

Searching through her jewellery box, she fished out the necklace she was looking for and carefully clasped it shut once it had settled around her throat. She was almost done, reaching across the dresser towards her favourite perfume, Vanessa stopped herself and silently debated spraying it. It had always been her favourite, something Charity learnt quite quickly and this particular bottle just happened to be the last present the landlady has purchased for her before things went wayward. After a couple of seconds, Vanessa had decided against wearing it, spraying another scent instead before she briefly studied herself in the mirror, puffing out a shaky breath between her teeth. 

 

It was almost seven and earlier that morning, the blonde had booked the table at the restaurant for a quarter to eight, informing Charity that she'd make her way over to the pub about half an hour before. That way there was plenty of time for the taxi to arrive and get them to their destination.

 

"Wow," Tracy gasped, turning her head from the tv screen when she heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Her sister was halfway down into the front room when her ears picked up on her Sister's audible and obvious approval about how she looked.

 

"You sure it's not a bit too much?"

 

"What? No," she scoffed at the words she'd just heard, finding them utterly ridiculous. Vanessa looked stunning, breath taking and the words 'too much' definitely weren't in her vocab. "Charity isn't gonna know what's hit her when she sees you,"

 

"Please don't say that,"

 

"What, why? Vanessa, that's what you want,"

 

"I don't want her to think I'm rushing into anything. She's giving me another chance, she said last night we'd take things slow," sighing, the blonde glanced at herself in the mirror. Maybe this dress was too much for tonight, too revealing, too obvious. It's exactly what she feared when she slipped into it earlier. Maybe smart casual was the much safer option. "I should go and change,"

 

"You don't have the time," Tracy reminded her, gently tugging her back from the bottom step, squeezing her hand with her own. "Ness, you look amazing. Stop panicking,"

 

"I'm not panicki,"

 

"You are, your breathing has went all weird,"

 

"No it hasn't,"

 

"It has," Tracy argued with a gentle smirk on her lips. "Charity Dingle always did have this effect on you though, you shouldn't be surprised. I'm not,"

 

"Yeah yeah," rolling her eyes, Vanessa moved across the front room, crouching down next to Johnny was was completely engrossed in his dinosaur toys he'd strewn across the living room. Thankfully, he was a lot calmer now than earlier. He'd been incredibly hyper and full of beans when Charity had dropped him off a couple of hours ago, the little lad revealing rather proudly that he'd had two lots of ice cream and a whole load of fun with Charity and Moses. "Hey my darling, are you going to be good for aunt Tracy, yeah?"

 

"Yep," he nodded adorably, lifting his little gaze from his toys. "Where you going?"

 

"I'm going out with Charity tonight, remember?"

 

"Will she come back and tell me a story tonight?" 

 

"No, not tonight sweetheart," she answered softly, dropping a gentle kiss onto the top of his head as his little face fell into a look of immediate disappointment. Vanessa knew already but that was confirmation that she wasn't the only one who had missed Charity lately. "Maybe another time though, ok?"

 

"I'm sure I can read you a little bedtime story tonight," Tracy offered, her Sister smiling gratefully when she saw the light quickly appear back on the little boy's face.

 

"A funny one like Charity tells me?"

 

"Erm, sure. Whatever you want little man," Tracy confirmed, Johnny happy enough with that answer as he launched himself at Vanessa, hugging her tight before he wandered off back to his toys. "I hate to admit it but I'm nowhere near as funny as Charity, so he's going to be seriously disappointed later,"

 

"I'm sure you'll manage fine. You sure you don't mind watching him?"

 

"Ness, of course I don't. Anyway, we've got our own little night planned for when you go away, haven't we Johnny?" She asked, he simply nodded in response. "The Incredibles Two and a bucket of popcorn,"

 

"Don't let him eat too much. Charity spoilt him at the park with ice cream but I think she ran him ragged so he should go down alright come bedtime. You will call me if he doesn't?"

 

"Of course but stop stressing V, he's always fine for his aunt Tracy. Where is it you're off to again?"

 

"That really nice place the other side of Hotten," Vanessa replied, shoving her purse into her bag. "The Blue Palm,"

 

"Impressive,"

 

"Well, I hope so," she exhaled deeply, her nerves suddenly ramping up again at the thought of making her way across to the pub, to Charity who was waiting for her. She silently willed the butterflies in her stomach to settle. "This is like first date nerves all over again,"

 

"You'll be fine, Sis. You and Charity, it's just right isn't it?"

 

"You've changed your tune," she scoffed, narrowing her eyes a little. "You told me not to let her back in last night,"

 

"I did but it was stupid of me. The last month hasn't been easy for me either you know, seeing you upset, hearing you cry at night," reaching out, Tracy gently cupped her Sister's cheek. "I want to see you happy again, whatever that means,"

 

"Thanks Trace. Wish me luck,"

 

"You won't need it. Now scoot, I don't want you being late,"

 

Nervously tapping her fingers across the bar, Charity flicked her wrist and glanced at the time. It felt like she'd been sitting at the other side of the bar for hours when in reality it was only around twenty five minutes. Sipping at her soda water, she made an effort to interact in some small talk with Rebecca who had been picking her brains about Spain, the other woman revealing how happy Ross was about having Moses back after a three week break.

 

"I think we might go you know," the younger woman continued, pressing her elbows against the bar as she carried on talking about her plans for Ibiza next Summer. Smiling and nodding, Charity listened. "Anyway, I've bored you enough I'm sure and your date is here,"

 

"What?" Following Rebecca's sly nod, Charity spun her head as Vanessa walked through the door, making a beeline straight towards her. Shifting off the bar stool, the taller blonde took a large visible intake of breath as she attempted to stop her eyes from raking over the other woman's body. She looked fantastic but then, she always did. "Hey,"

 

"Hi,"

 

"Fancy a drink before we head off?"

 

"I'll wait until we get to the restaurant," she answered, perching herself on the bar stool next to the other woman's, smiling and exchanging a few words with Rebecca before the barmaid left them to it, making her way over to serve some waiting customers who had just entered. "Ibiza eh? Seems like your little trip to Spain is rubbing off on others,"

 

"Can you imagine her and Ross over there?"

 

"I can actually, they make quite a cute couple,"

 

"Suppose,"

 

"Taxi should be here in five minutes," drumming her fingers along the wooden surface of the bar, Vanessa nervously picked up the beer mat in front of her and fiddled it between her hands to keep them busy, tapping her foot against the bottom of her seat as she did so. She could feel Charity's eyes on her and, after a couple of seconds, she decided to meet them. "Sorry,"

 

"It's alright,"

 

"I'm nervous,"

 

"I can see that," Charity smiled knowingly, placing down her now empty glass, her own palms were sweating and they had been from the minute Vanessa walked through the door. "Would it help if I told you I'm a little nervous too?"

 

"You don't do nerves,"

 

"Not very often," she shrugged. "But sometimes I do. I was beginning to think I was being a bit ridiculous. I mean, it's you, you know me better than anyone ever has, more than anyone ever will and yet I'm sitting here and my heart is racing, my mouth is dry,"

 

"That makes two of us,"

 

"Right pair aren't we?"

 

"Yeah,"

 

They were both grateful when their taxi arrived, albeit it a little more than five minutes late and after a short journey across town, they arrived at the predictably busy restaurant. With the waiter introducing himself and leading them across to their table, Charity left it to Vanessa to order whatever wine she preferred and they studied the food menu for a short time before placing their orders. 

 

"He fancies you,"

 

"What?"

 

"The waiter," Charity pointed out casually. She had picked up on it instantly, it was hard not to given the way he was blatantly checking the smaller blonde out. "He totally fancies you,"

 

"Well, unfortunately for him I'm very gay," she chuckled, her heart skipping a beat when she noted the wide grin appear on Charity's lips as the words left her own. "And I sort of already...like someone else,"

 

"Lucky them," she played along, dropping her gaze into her glass of wine, refusing to meet the ocean blue pools that were staring straight back at her. She'd missed this, the playfulness and fun of it all. She'd missed that and so much more.

 

"I think it's more, lucky me than lucky them," 

 

The food was delicious and the wine was going down rather well, Charity taking it upon herself to pour the remaining alcohol from their second bottle between their two glasses. After ten minutes, the slick haired smiling waiter was back, clearing up the table at a slower pace than usual. If he was attempting to play it cool, he was failing miserably.

 

Charity forcefully chewed down on her bottom lip in an attempt to stop herself from blurting out some sort of insult when she stopped suddenly. Vanessa's fingers ghosted lightly over her knee from under the table, the smaller blonde smiling sweetly across at her. The contact was so brief, so soft but it had the desired effect the trained vet was hoping for.

 

"I think it's safe to say he's no longer getting a tip, right?" She probed, Vanessa laughing as she brought her hand back. "I'm serious,"

 

"Oh I know you are,"

 

"I mean, he's so obvious it's embarrassing,"

 

"Hey," Vanessa whispered, waiting for their eyes to meet before she continued, her voice low, her breathing a little more ragged than before. She swallowed down the urge to say something else completely. The way she saw it, enough time had been wasted lately and she didn't want to waste anymore. "It's only you I'm interested in, so he can linger around all he wants. I don't even see him, all I see here is you,"

 

"Ness," the shy smile that appeared on the blonde's face was something Vanessa hadn't seen very often. Charity was always so sure of herself, so certain and confident but in the last little while, she was seeing different.

 

"I mean it,"

 

"I know you do. I don't think I've said it yet but you look beautiful tonight,"

 

"Thank you," her stomach flipped uncontrollably.

 

"I remember that dress from somewhere,"

 

"Chas' birthday night in town," they said in unison, laughing together.

 

"How could I forget that?" Charity continued, Vanessa noting the sparkle her gaze held as she watched her knowingly. They'd bunked off earlier than everyone else that night, arriving back at Tug Ghyll just after midnight and Charity mindfully recalled exactly where that dress has spent most of it's time. "That was a fun night,"

 

"Yeah," Vanessa agreed, biting her bottom lip. "It really was,"

 

"Totally worth all the earache I got the next day for sneaking off," 

 

"If I remember rightly, you pointed the finger of blame at me,"

 

"Well it was your fault," Charity argued, a smirk flashing across her lips. She felt braver now, a heck of a lot less nervous and she put it down to her alcohol intake. "Dressed like that, you surely couldn't have expected me to be on my best behaviour,"

 

"Johnny had fun today," the vet blurted out, pushing down the burning sensation she was feeling throughout her whole body. Sitting in the middle of a crowded restaurant wasn't exactly the best of places to be sharing their memories of that particular night.

 

"Yeah, I did too," she nodded, accepting the sudden change in conversation, as quick as it was. "He's changed so much in the last month, it's crazy. He ran me ragged at the park,"

 

"I thought he might, he was so excited when I let him know this morning that I was dropping him off at yours," smiling, she recalled Johnny's little face lighting up over breakfast when Charity's name was mentioned. The bond they had both struck up was adorable and a day had rarely passed in the last month where the little lad hadn't asked about the other woman at least once. "He did mention you spoilt him with two ice creams though,"

 

"He ate all of his and more than half of mine," Charity explained with a soft chuckle. Spending the whole afternoon with the boys has really picked her up but she'd be lying to herself if she said there wasn't one thing missing, or one person. "Moses was made up to have him around again, the pair of them gave me the right run around and insisted I played football with them. I don't think they understood that it wasn't very practical in my choice of footwear,"

 

"You'll just need to choose better next time, won't you? I'm taking Johnny to the zoo next weekend, I can take Moz too, if that's alright?"

 

"Yeah? He would love that, him and Johnny, partners in crime the pair of them,"

 

"Well, what else do you expect from our boys?" A brief rasp of laughter left her lips before the smaller blonde realised her choice of words. Swallowing down the wine, she placed her glass back down. "Sorry, I wasn't thinking,"

 

"It's fine," she shook her head lightly, her smile never fading. It was nice to hear, she wasn't going to lie to herself. "They still are our boys, aren't they? At least, that's what I'd like them to be, no matter what is going on with us,"

 

"He was after one of your bedtime stories tonight, one of the really funny ones you tell him. I think Trace has her work cut out trying to replicate,"

 

"Oh definitely. Johnnybobs told me once that I'm the funniest ever and I'm not quite ready to give up on that title just yet," reaching across the table, she slipped the dessert menu across to the other woman. "I know you are ridiculously tempted,"

 

"You know me too well," Vanessa laughed, her cheeks blushing ever so slightly.

 

"You've been eyeing it up for the last half hour," she pointed out, finding the little tinge in Vanessa's cheeks incredibly cute. "Go on. I won't judge you if you order a slice of cake that's practically bigger than you,"

 

She did and with a little help from Charity, she finished it off too. After another half hour, they paid the bill, Charity still insisting no tip was left before they made their way back to the village. The taxi dropped them off outside the pub just before closing. Chas would be kicking out soon, locking up and as the taller blonde shoved her hands into her pockets, she couldn't stop herself from asking.

 

"You fancy popping in for coffee or something?'

 

"Or something?" Vanessa repeated, raising her eyebrows questionably. 

 

"Well, it's a pub babe," she flicked her thumb over her shoulder. "I don't know if you've noticed but there's a lot of alcohol back there,"

 

"A beer sounds good, I don't think I could stomach much more wine,"

 

Accepting the invitation, Vanessa skipped into the pub, shrugging off her coat and tossing it over the couch. She stood, a little hesitant on whether or not to make herself comfortable. It used to come so natural to her, to make herself right at home within these four walls but things weren't the same now and she'd quietly reminded herself of that fact quite a bit in the last twenty four hours.

 

Taking the bottle of beer, she immediately raised it to help lips and swallowed down a mouthful. As much as the wine was nice, this was much more her thing and she was grateful for it. Finally sitting herself down on the sofa, she watched as Charity opted to sit on the chair a little further away. They hadn't been chatting long when Chas appeared, making a bit of small talk for only a few minutes before she excused herself knowingly and sloped off upstairs to bed. She wasn't sure what to expect in the morning, she wasn't sure what sort of Charity she would have to prepare herself for over breakfast in the morning but she she knew which one she hoped for. Her Cousin was definitely at her happiest when Vanessa was around.

 

"You've went quiet,"

 

"Hmm? Sorry," Vanessa exhaled a little laugh, peeling some of the label from the neck of her bottle. "I was just thinking,"

 

"Yeah?"

 

"I've had fun tonight and I'm glad you're home,"

 

"I've had fun tonight too," she nodded slowly, sending a warm sincere smile across the room. "Not sure about being back here though, it's freezing,"

 

"I guess Spain isn't a bad place to run away to," she regretted it as soon as she said it, closing her eyes as a loud curse left her lips. She knew why Charity felt like she had to go, it was her fault she'd gone. "I didn't mean that,"

 

"Let's just skip past that bit," Charity started, suddenly moving across the floor, dropping herself down onto the sofa before turning her head towards the other woman. 

 

"I meant what I said, I'm glad you're home,"

 

"Are we playing a game of truth now?" Her tone was almost teasing, her eyebrow raising questioningly. "Because I guess it's now my turn,"

 

"Okay,"

 

"So maybe I hated the way you were sat with that other woman last night," Charity took an intake of breath, willing her voice to quit shaking as the words left her lips. "And maybe I hated every second that waiter was checking you out tonight,"

 

"Truth or stating the obvious?" Vanessa laughed, albeit nervously, her breath hitching in her throat when Charity's index finger traced up and down her arm that was settled along the back of the sofa.

 

"It's your go,"

 

"We're actually doing this?" She probed, the taller blonde simply nodding. "Okay.... I haven't stopped thinking about you,"

 

Charity's finger had stopped moving, had stopped tracing back and forth across her skin and for a split second, Vanessa really feared she had rushed it and said too much. She barely had time to silently tell her thumping heart to calm itself when she suddenly felt the familiar feeling of Charity's lips on hers. Her thumping heart wasn't the problem anymore, the possibility of it stopping altogether was though, the barmaid's kiss was brief, soft and lingering.

 

"My truth?" She whispered, pressing her forehead against the smaller blonde's, resisting the urge to dive straight back in. "I have wanted to do that for far too long,"

 

"Charity,"

 

"Shhh,"

 

"I thought you said slow," the trained vet smiled against Charity's mouth, feeling her fingers dance across the base of her neck, holding her close.

 

"I did," she confirmed, unable to resist the overpowering want and need to press her lips gently against Vanessa's once more. "And this is slow for us. Believe me babe, I'm fighting against every urge so I don't take you straight upstairs right now,"

 

"I want that more than anything," slotting her fingers between Charity's, she dropped her gaze and smiled at how naturally they entwined together. "But I should really go, it's getting late and I know Tracy will grill me over breakfast in the morning,"

 

"Typical Trace. Loves a bit of goss, don't she?"

 

"Don't we all? Anyway, I'm not sure what to say,"

 

"Anything you want babe," reaching out, Charity carefully tucked a lock of blonde hair behind Vanessa's ear, dropping a ghosting kiss on the corner of her mouth. "Can I suggest one thing though?"

 

"Sure,"

 

"Tell her her matchmaking skills are no longer required, yeah? I'm a reasonable woman but if she sets my girlfriend up with anyone else then I'm not really held accountable for what will happen,"


End file.
